


Le sommeil paradoxal

by TylerAsDurden, WTF_Shadowhunters_SlashFemslash_2018



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, referenced mifology
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 14:03:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13525809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TylerAsDurden/pseuds/TylerAsDurden, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Shadowhunters_SlashFemslash_2018/pseuds/WTF_Shadowhunters_SlashFemslash_2018
Summary: Le sommeil paradoxal (фр.) - парадоксальный сонТаймлайн - между вторым и третьим сезонами сериалаСквозная отсылка к скандинавской мифологии.





	Le sommeil paradoxal

**Author's Note:**

> Le sommeil paradoxal (фр.) - парадоксальный сон  
> Таймлайн - между вторым и третьим сезонами сериала  
> Сквозная отсылка к скандинавской мифологии.

  
— Тише, — он слышит голос совсем близко, и снова пытается дернуться. Не чувствует ни цепей, ничего такого, но пошевелиться не может всё равно, и страх сбегает вниз по позвоночнику вслед за злостью.

У Джейса тёплые пальцы, и тот почему-то гладит его по волосам. Колени, на которые уложена голова Джонатана — тоже тёплые. И голос. И весь Джейс. Джонатан в самом деле пытается успокоиться, но ничего не выходит. Глаза открыты, но всё, что перед ними — плотная темнота. Вместо комнаты, вместо лица Джейса, вместо любого источника света.

Происходит что-то плохое. Прямо сейчас, не просто должно случиться. Плохое уже началось, ему не помешать.

— Постарайся дышать через нос, хорошо?

Джейс давит ему на подбородок, как если бы пытался удержать от того, чтобы Джонатан заговорил — какая чушь, тот ведь наверняка знает, что Джонатан не может пошевелиться.

— Я сделаю всё осторожно. И, хэй, разве не ты говорил, что давно привык к боли? Это не может быть страшнее, чем сгореть заживо. Ты справишься. Я с тобой.

Джонатан не хочет ни с чем справляться! Он может вытерпеть любую боль, но он не хочет. И Джейс. Ему не нужно, чтобы тот был с ним. Чтобы был так близко. Ему вообще не нужен Джейс — обманка, подменыш, тот, кто украл его имя, его отца, его жизнь. Ноет сердце и позвонок в середине спины (он не может вспомнить, что это должно значить). Джонатан пытается закричать, но только напрягается горло, и Джейс снова запускает ему в волосы руку.

— Тише.

Джонатана знобит. Он слышит негромкий металлический звон и плеск. Скорее бы всё началось. Скорее бы всё закончилось.

— Постарайся дышать через нос.

Это последнее, что говорит Джейс, прежде чем в самом деле приступить. Сначала Джонатан ещё не понимает, что происходит, только чувствует сухие пальцы и как что-то холодное колет губы. Когда тот заканчивает первый стежок и всё становится предельно ясно, Джейс больше не просит его быть тише, хотя вот сейчас — от немого крика, оборачивающегося рычанием, вибрацией и гудением в глотке — ему самому закладывает уши.

«Пожалуйста, не надо», — хочет сказать он.

«Только не это», — думает про себя.

Ему так давно не было по-настоящему страшно и больно, что чувства накатывают как в первый раз. Что это? Зачем? Почему так?

Джейс молчит, и Джонатан и подумать не мог, что когда-нибудь так захочет услышать его голос. «Что, у золотого мальчика слова вдруг закончились?» Мысль, словно ударяясь с гулом о стенки черепа, и вполовину не звучит так язвительно, как хотелось бы, даже у него в голове. Ему нужно услышать. Что угодно. Нужно услышать, что это всё ещё Джейс, потому что...

«Потому что тогда ещё ничего не потеряно», — с весёлой злостью думает Джонатан.

Потому что тогда это не просто пытка, не просто наказание, не смерть. Потому что тогда вся эта боль — его шанс.

Он сосредотачивается на теплых пальцах у себя на лице. На звуке дыхания. В конце концов, Джейс верно сказал, это не больнее, чем сгорать заживо. И даже не страшнее, как казалось в самом начале. Джонатан готов это принять.

Он скулит, тихо и жалко, когда Джейс добирается до середины губы, и снова чувствует пальцы у себя в волосах, потом — на щеках. Кажется, что вот, сейчас он снова скажет что-нибудь ободряющее, но нет. Обеими руками Джейс осторожно стирает с его лица слёзы.

Унизительно.

Ложь.

Джонатан помнит, когда в последний раз плакал. С того момента прошло больше десяти лет.

Он не считает ни секунды, ни вдохи, ни удары сердца.

Джейс — и очевидно, что это намеренно — между каждым действием оставляет равные промежутки времени, позволяя привыкнуть, разрешая ему быть готовым. Джонатан не отвык, нет — он никогда не умел испытывать благодарность. Ему не рассказывали, что это. Как не говорили, что убивать — плохо. Что кроме правды и лжи есть искренность.

Учил ли отец этому Джейса? Откуда Джейс — знает?

В который раз губ касается ткань, прижигая, убирая кровь с рабочего пространства. Джонатану удается держать зубы плотно стиснутыми, но всё равно, время от времени ему приходится с неимоверным усилием сглатывать смешанную со слюной собственную кровь, чтобы не захлебнуться. Об этом его палач не подумал. Но каждый раз словно даёт лишнюю паузу, когда под кожей его горла напряжённо ходит кадык.

Ему кажется, что чувствительность понемногу возвращается к телу. Отчётливее всего он чувствует: кровь успела запечься и намертво запечатала его рот, не хуже ниток.

Только сейчас он думает: «А как же я буду есть»? И отмахивается от мысли тут же — не в этом смысл.

Когда последний стежок сделан, и, стараясь не дёрнуть лишний раз и не потянуть слишком сильно, Джейс завязывает нитки на узел, Джонатан чувствует не облегчение, но недоумение.

Зрение не вернулось, но он думает: нитки, которыми орудует Джейс — красные. Древний цвет оберега. Это не пытка, не наказание. Защита? Заплатка на месте бреши? Нитки впиваются, врастают в плоть, но кажется, это не они теперь с ним. Это Джейс.

Его клонит в сон, и он не сразу понимает, что этот сон магический. Боль в губах — ноющая и острая, но ворожба сильнее неё.

Сквозь полог сна ему чудится ещё одна фраза от Джейса:

— Когда ты вернёшься, останутся только шрамы: не уродство, но память.

Тёплый палец проводит по подбородку.

Джонатан просыпается.


End file.
